Into the Light (Book 1) (Series)
by HorseKat1213
Summary: Summary coming soon!
1. Allegiances

_Hi guys! I hope you'll enjoy my new fanfic about Snowkit/Freezekit! I will try to post at least 2 chapters a week! Please review! Even a simple comment such as 'Nice story!' or 'Keep posting!' would be great! :)_

_Note: I changed up some of the mates so it would flow with my plot better! _

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Firestar(tom) Mate: Sandstorm

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw(tom) Mate: Squirrelflight

**Medicine:** Jayfeather(tom)  
**Cat**

**Warriors:**

Graystripe (tom) Mate: Millie

Dustpelt (tom) Mate: Ferncloud

Sandstorm (she~cat) Mate: Firestar

Brackenfur (tom) Mate: Sorreltail

Cloudtail (tom) Mate: Brightheart

Brightheart (she~cat) Mate: Cloudtail

Millie (she~cat) Mate: Greystripe

Thornclaw (tom)

Leafpool (she~cat)

Spiderleg (tom)

Birchfall (tom)

Whitewing (she~cat)

Berrynose (tom) Mate: Poppyfrost

Poppyfrost (she~cat) Mate: Berrynose

Hazeltail (she~cat)

Mousewhisker (Tom)

Lionblaze (tom) Mate: Cinderheart

Foxleap (tom)

Toadstep (tom)

Rosepetal (she~cat)

Briarlight (she~cat)

Blossomfall (she~cat)

Bumblestripe (tom) Mate: Icecloud

Dovewing (she~cat)

Ivypool (she~cat)

**Apprentices**

Cherrypaw (she~cat) Foxleap

Molepaw (tom) Blossomfall

Swiftpaw (tom) Mentor: Toadstep

**Queens**

Sorreltail (Mate: Brackenfur) (Kits: Seedkit (she~cat) Lilykit (she~cat) )

Squirrelflight (Mate: Brambleclaw) (Kits: Not yet born)

Cinderheart (Mate: Lionblaze) (Kits: Not yet born)

Icecloud (Mate: Bumblestripe) (Kits: Snowkit (she~cat) and Sparrowkit (tom) )

**Elders**

Mousefur (she~cat)

Purdy (tom)

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar (tom)

**Deputy:** Rowanclaw (tom)

**Medicine:** Littlecloud (tom)  
**Cat**

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar (tom)

**Deputy:** Ashfoot (she~cat)

**Medicine:** Kestrelflight (tom)  
**Cat**

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar (she~cat)

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker (tom)

**Medicine:** Mothwing (she~cat)  
**Cat**


	2. Chapter 1

**Snowkit's P.O.V.**

**Chapter 1**

Snowkit flashed her ice blue eyes open, her body chilled to the bone. She was snuggled close to her mother and her brother in a tight little ball. The nursery had a horrible draft that was letting in the freezing Leaf-Bare weather. She shivered, inching her body closer to her mother's warm body with the sweet aroma of milk filling her nostrils. She whimpered slightly, willing for her small form to warm up.

"Spawwowkit?" Snowkit called out softly. Her brother moaned in reply, still caught in a daze of sleep. She rolled her body around to face him before meowing again, "Spawwowkit, wake up!" She prodded him gently with her paw and in return he wacked her with his.

"Stooop!" He hissed grouchily, rolling back over his other side. Snowkit pouted unhappily. _Fine_, she thought, _if he won't wake up I'll just have to explore the camp by myself! _Being careful no to wake Icecould, she silently slipped out of the crowded nursery, attempting to dodge the other Queens and kits.

Her paws were instantly cold as soon as she stepped outside. A fluffy white substance that resembled Snowkit's fur was everywhere! _Eww_, she winced, _what is this stuff? _

_"_Hey! Who's there?" A deep voice called out._ Yikes! _She had been caught! Snowkit hurriedly tried to bolt back to the nursery, but her paws were slippery in the cold white stuff and she stumbled. Just then a dark figure scooped her up in its jaws and place her back down gently.

"Ah, I see, a young kit wandering out of the nursery in search of an adventure." The figure, whom she now recognized as a clanmate by their scent, meowed. "Lets see, your Snowkit right? I remember visiting Icecloud when you and Sparrowkit were born. I'm Spiderleg." He continued on, giving her a friendly lick.

"I-I'm Snowkit." She managed to stumble out. Wow! She was in the presence of a real warrior! "Nice to meet you Spidewleg!" She squeaked out, remembering her manners.

"The pleasure is all mine." He grinned. "Now what seems to have brought you out here? Surely you must be cold!" Spiderleg tumbled on, flicking his tail.

"It so crowded in thewe!" She nodded to the nursery, "I wanted to see the camp, but now I'm covered in this gooey stuff!" Snowkit shook her fur as an weak attempt to get the snow out of her fur.

Spiderleg chuckled, "That stuff is called snow. It is what your named after. See how it resembles your white pelt?"

Snowkit looked over her shoulder and quickly saw the resemblance. "Snow," she pronounced the new word slowly, then grinned at Spiderleg.

"That's right, it is snow." He confirmed. "How about I take you back to the nursery? Then maybe I can show you around camp tomorrow."

Snowkit began to nod but quickly stopped herself. "Wait, what about you? Where do you sleep?" She tilted her head slightly, curious to know.

"Well I normally sleep in the Warriors Den. But right now, I'm keeping guard of the camp to make sure no intruders come." He explained.

"Oh," Snowkit meowed. "One day I'm going to be the best wawwiow ever and make sure no intrudew dawes to enter ThunderClan camp!" She hissed ferociously, even managing a small growl.

"I'm sure you will." Spiderleg replied with certainty. He gently picked her up by the scruff and padded over to the nursery. He carefully placed her down before whispering, "Goodnight, little Snowkit." He smiled.

"G-Goodnight Spidewleg." Snowkit yawned. Her eyes soon began to close as she fell back into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Before any of you crazy readers say something, Spiderleg does not have a crush on Snowkit! He was just being friendly!**

**Sorry that it was short but I didn't have much to write about! Next chapter coming ASAP!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Snowkit's P.O.V.**

A dazzling beam of light flashed through an opening in the nursery. Despite the freezing air, the sunshine warmed Snowkit's fur anyway. She yawned widely, exposing a top and bottom set of perfect white, pointy teeth. She blinked her eyes open tiredly, rolling over to seek the warmth of Icecloud's fur. To her disappointment, Icecloud and Sparrowkit, along with the other Queens and kits, had left her by herself in the nursery. She rose from her curled position to stretch her legs and shook out her white fur that hung in messy clumps.

"Snowkit!" Sparrowkit tumbled into the nursery, excitement vivid in his face. "Hurry! Thewe's a clan meeting and Icecloud said we could watch!" He squeaked, his words blurring together.

"Weally? We'll be like weal warriows!" She squeaked triumphantly before racing her brother to the clearing. There sat a very worried Icecloud and Bumblestripe, their parents. "Oh Snowkit! Your a mess!" Icecloud scolded her as she vigorously brushed her rough tongue against Snowkit's fur at a weak attempt to smooth it down.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." Firestar's voice boomed from above. He sat on the large stone in the center of the clearing, his bright orange pelt glistening like flames in the sunshine.

"Just a few moments ago Dustpelt reported to me another sighting of ShadowClan crossing the border. Only this time, there was specific evidence of them hunting on our territory." Firestar spoke calmly, though his voice was tinged with anger.

"That's right, bird feathers and rabbit blood!" A voice in the crowd-Dustpelt's- spoke out.

Firestar nodded, acknowledging his comment, then continued on, "For the past moon there have been suspicions of ShadowClan trespassing. Today we will confront them about it. We will warn Blackstar that if it does not stop, we will take more advanced action."

A sudden growl interrupted Firestar's speech. "Firestar, you are aware of the omen I shared with you, and yet you still want to just _talk_?" Jayfeather narrowed his blind eyes, a challenging look within them. _An omen? What was that?_ Snowkit had only heard of an omen as a passing word when Sorreltail was telling her kits a story.

Many shouts being to rise from the surrounding cats. "An omen! What was it? Was it a prophecy of doom?" A few voices shriek out. Firestar flicks his tail impatiently and yowls, "Enough!" Once he has everyone's attention again, he meows in a softer, yet harsher, voice. "Yes Jayfeather, I am aware. But I was not have any unnecessary blood spilled." A few moans escaped from some of her clanmates at this piece of news.

"There's going to be a battle!" Sparrowkit whispered to her nervously. "Might be, "she corrected him, "Firestar said they were going to talk, not fight."

"Firestar, don't you remember what happened with WindClan? Every clan thinks we are weak because we are to scared to fight. I hear it at Gatherings all the time. The Warrior Code teaches us to protect our Clan, even at the cost of our life. That means in battle. We need to take action, show ShadowClan that we are a force to be reckoned with." Greystripe meowed calmly, meeting Firestar's smoldering stare with even eyes.

_Wow,_ she thought,_ this is intense!_

"I agree as well." Brambleclaw meowed quietly, eyes fixated on his paws. A few other cats murmured their agreements as well. After a long pause of silence Firestar growled,

"Very well. I am not saying that we will fight, at least not yet anyway. Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Sandstorm, meet me in my den immediately. Everyone else is dismissed." He leaped off of the HighRock, his powerful muscles rippling under his thick pelt. Suddenly she was being ushered into the nursery by her mother.

"Come on little ones, you must be hungry." Her mother cooed them in her soothing voice. Even though Snowkit's stomach was growling, she wasn't hungry. She wanted to know what Firestar and the other warriors were talking about, why they had to talk in secret. Before she could protest, Icecloud had already mumbled a goodbye to Bumblestripe and we were inside the nursery.

_One day,_ she vowed, _I'm going kill all the ShadowClan cats who dare think of trespassing! I will be the strongest warrior ThunderClan has ever seen!_

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review! Next chapter should be up by tonight or tomorrow! :)**


End file.
